Maintenant, c'est parfait
by ELFNoona
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire du SiHan... SiHan -By Unnie-


Le mois de février... Leur anniversaire respectif, certes, mais aussi la nuit la plus belle de leur existence : le jour où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. En effet, il y a de cela quatre ans, ils ont scellé leur amour dans la nuit du 9 et du 10 février grâce à ce tout premier baiser qui aura précédé leur longue relation. Hélas, les deux protagonistes sont maintenant séparés, non pas par l'envie mais par la contrainte et la distance... Ils se rappellent tout deux de cette nuit où SiWon avait rejoint HanGeng dans sa chambre, s'était couché auprès de lui en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » à l'oreille pensant qu'il dormait. Ils se souviennent aussi du moment où le chinois s'est retourné avec un grand sourire vers son cadet afin de l'embrasser et de lui affirmer que cet amour était réciproque. Suite à cette magnifique nuit où ils s'étaient endormis enlacés, les deux beaux jeunes hommes entamèrent une histoire passionnée puis quelques semaines après, ils couchèrent ensemble pour la première fois. A leur grande déception, HanKyung dut retourné en Chine suite au procès qui l'opposait à la SM Entertainment et les amants se retrouvèrent séparés par de nombreux kilomètres tout en essayant d'entretenir leur fougueuse relation.

SiWon était dans le salon, sur le canapé, un air mélancolique scotché au visage lorsque le leader arriva avant de s'asseoir, de lui tapoter l'épaule avant de prendre la parole :

- IL te manque ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête positivement avant d'ajouter :

- En plus, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, mon anniversaire, notre anniversaire et on ne pourra pas se voir, ni se parler, ni se toucher, ni... Enfin, je te laisse deviner la suite...

- Oh... Je vois ! Tu veux que j'arrange ça ? Tu sais... En tant que leader des Super Junior, je peux demander au boss que tu es deux semaines de vacances.

LeeTeuk sourit à SiWon qui se releva d'un bond en sautillant partout voulant savoir si les paroles de l'aîné étaient vraies. Teukie, amusé par le comportement de SiWon, hocha positivement la tête et lui demanda de lui donner le combiné de téléphone, ce qu'il fit. JungSu se retira de la pièce afin d'appeler leur patron puis comme s'ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés, lorsqu'il quitta son ami DongHae arriva et se posa sur les genoux de SiWon, lui embrassant la joue et lui dit avec un sourire à faire tomber les jeunes filles :

- Sourie un peu ou je vais être obligé de te faire un autre bisou !

- Tout dépend de l'endroit où tu me le fais...

- Où tu veux !

Fishy souriait tel un enfant et rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui de son vis à vis avant que LeeTeuk ne les interrompe en faisant un signe positif à SiWon qui poussa littéralement DongHae afin d'enlacer son précieux leader. Son vol était prévu pour le lendemain, le 9 février... Il s'occupa de tous les préparatifs avant de se rendre à l'aéroport et de décoller vers Pékin. Arrivé à destination, il fit signe à un taxi de se stopper et une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, il donna l'adresse de son bien-aimé dans le but d'y être conduit. Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'il fit face à une villa assez spacieuse. Il alla devant la porte en tachant d'être calme et discret avant de composer sur son téléphone le numéro de son petit-ami qui décrocha à la première tonalité :

- Allô, mon cœur ?

- Coucou ! Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

- Joyeux ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment puis-je être heureux alors que tu es si loin de moi ?

- Désolé...

SiWon profita de cette tension naissante pour appuyer sur la sonnette, ce qui eut d'ailleurs le don d'énerver HanGeng qui hurla dans son mobile.

- Ah ! Qui est assez con pour venir me faire chier alors que je te parle ? Bouge pas d'où tu es, je reviens...

HanKyung se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de SiWon avec qui il était toujours connecté. Le chinois était bouche bée, téléphone à la main tandis que son interlocuteur se tenait là, devant lui, avec ses bagages et le combiné déjà raccroché et dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah dis le tout de suite si tu n'est pas content ! Je te l'ai dis précédemment, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !

- Maintenant que tu es là, il sera forcément parfait ! Je t'en prie, entre.

SiWon s'exécuta et observa la demeure au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rendaient au salon où il posa ses affaires. C'était la première fois depuis leur séparation forcée qu'il venait chez son petit-ami ce qui le toucha qu'il ne l'était déjà ….

- C'est magnifique chez toi …

- Merci... J'ai réfléchi à la décoration moi-même ! Enfin quelque chose qui me ressemble ! Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne me sens pas prisonnier d'un moule ! Je me sens libre, autant dans mes choix professionnels que personnels ! Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien ! Ah ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- T'attends quoi pour m'embrasser alors ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis l'aîné s'approcha vers son cadet pour capturer ses lèvres dans un chaste et doux baiser avant que celui-ci ne devienne plus passionné et enflammé.

- On a qu'à laisser tomber la visite guidée de la maison pour l'instant et faire une avance rapide sur celle de la chambre. Tu es penses quoi ?

- J'en pense que ça me dit bien ! C'est parti !

Le plus vieux entraîna le religieux vers la chambre afin de faire des choses pas très catholiques justement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il lui présenta brièvement la chambre avant de s'attarder sur le lit sur lequel SiWon se retrouva poussé par HanGeng :

- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est ici qu'on va passer notre nuit à faire l'amour. On peut en déduire que c'est l'endroit le plus important de la chambre, je dirai même plus, l'endroit le plus important de la maison en elle-même.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! L'endroit le plus important de cette maison c'est dans tes bras !

- Oh c'est trop mignon mon cœur !

Ils s'embrassèrent et sans savoir comment, ils finirent tout deux nus comme des vers. Ils furent alors pris de frénésie et continuèrent de sceller leurs lèvres à leurs jumelles ou à d'autres parties du corps. SiWon se faisait dominant et parcourait le torse du chinois de baisers sans oublier une seule parcelle de sa peau. Il s'attarda sur les boutons de chair puis descendit plus bas que la ceinture. Il posa sa bouche sur le phallus de son compagnon ce qui le fit gémir et attraper avec force et vigueur la chevelure de son amant. De ses mains habiles, il joua avec les tétons de HanGeng alors que de sa langue agile, il léchait délicatement le sexe de son petit-ami avant de le prendre en bouche et d'en sucer le bout comme un bonbon pour la gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes, HanKyung se libéra entre les lèvres de SiWon ne supportant plus l'excitation qui avait gorgé son membre de sang. Le cadet avala la douce semence interdite avant de remonter embrasser son amant qui l'évita pour lécher ses doigts avant de les présenter aux portes de son entrée et d'y pénétrer un à un. SiWon se mouva à l'intérieur de son conjoint afin qu'il se fasse à l'intrusion avant de débarquer avec son pénis gonflé par le manque qu'il avait ressentit durant tout ce temps et le plaisir qui s'était emparé de son corps. Le plus vieux hocha la tête positivement pour confirmer le fait qu'il était prêt à le recevoir et de ce fait, le cadet se retira de l'orifice de son amant pour remplacer ses doigts par un élément plus imposant de son corps. Sur le coup, HanGeng hurla de douleur puisqu'il avait perdu l'habitude de se faire posséder ainsi mais suite à quelques caresses et des furtifs baisers, il bougea de lui même ce qui entraîna les coups de butoirs de SiWon. Après de nombreux coups de bassin plus violents et rapides les uns comme les autres, le plus jeune toucha la prostate de son vis à vis qui se cambra au maximum. A la suite de cet « événement », SiWon effectua encore quelques mouvements avant que HanGeng ne se vide entre leurs deux ventres ce qui rendit l'anneau de chair plus étroit et qui força SiWon à éjaculer en son amant avant de se retirer à bout de souffle. Il se posa, exténué, aux côtés de HanKyung qui vint se blottir dans ses bras avant d'ajouter :

- Tu me feras penser à te montrer le reste de la maison et à changer les draps.

Ils se mirent à rires avant de s'embrasser puis de sombrer dans le plus profonds des sommeil. Ils se sentaient enfin entiers puisqu'ils étaient réunis. « Le bonheur de la séparation est l'instant où l'on se retrouve », ainsi ces deux amants n'échappaient pas à la règle.


End file.
